Typically, online mobile games are played via non-virtual reality platforms. Incorporating virtual-reality platforms into online games accessible via mobile platforms presents a challenge because users may be hesitant to try virtual reality and/or users may get caught up in virtual reality game play and avoid playing the online game via the mobile platforms. Due to the immersive and restrictive nature of virtual reality, it may not be played as frequently or while a user is on-the-go. As such, game providers do not want to lose mobile application play because it may reduce the overall amount users play the game and/or spend money in the game. On the other hand, virtual reality increases in the level of interaction a user may experience with the online game. Achieving a balance between enticing users to experience virtual reality without losing mobile platform gameplay presents a unique challenge for online game providers.